The Arithmancy Lesson
by Sydney8
Summary: Hermione finds something unusual during her class...
1. Hermione's Numbers

Chapter 1: Hermione's Numbers  
  
Disclaimer: Yup, the whole Harry Potter world is mine...in my dreams. The lil paragraphs about the numbers I borrowed form Sorcerer's Companion.  
  
"In order to discover your personality and destiny you must determine your character, heart, and social number" Professor Sinistra told her Arithmancy class. "Write your name on a piece of parchment and use Numerolgy and Grammatica to discover your inner self."  
  
Hermione looked over her parchment. Hermione Granger turned into 85949655 7915759. She looked to her Arithmacy book she needed to add the numbers together. She quickly did the math in her head. 94.  
  
During this whole process, her mind wandered to Harry and Ron who were suffering through Divination right now. Although she enjoyed the higher level of thinking of Arithmancy, and other people who enjoyed studying and reading, mostly Ravenclaw, she did miss her best friends. Even though they tried to copy, and distracted her from her work, they made class more exciting and fun, even History of magic. It didn't feel like school when they were around.  
  
Hermione then turned her thoughts back to her work. She had added the digits of 94 together to get 13 and finally reduced that to 4. Her character number was 4.  
  
She read in her book:  
  
"Four like the table rest on four legs. It indicates stability and firmness. They enjoy hard work. They are practical, reliable, and down to Earth. They prefer logic and reason. Fours are good at organization and getting things done. They are predictable. Fours are predictable, stubborn, overly practical, and prone to outbursts."  
  
"That sounds just like me.boring," Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione then moved on to her heart number. She had to add the numbers corresponding to the vowels in her name, and do the same process to reduce it. Another four.  
  
Last, she had to add the consonants in her name and reduce them again. A nine. She read in her book:  
  
"A nine represents completion and achievement to the fullest degree. Strangely determined they work tirelessly and our inspiration to others, but can be arrogant and conceited when they don't get their way."  
  
She looked over her numbers. "This is so true!" she thought. "I'm boring, boring, boring!"  
  
She looked around and sighed. Most of her class was still working. She had nothing better to do, so she began working on her friends.  
  
Ronald Weasley turned out to be a 1,7,3. She began reading about 1's, 7's, and 3's. "A one, blah, blah, blah," Hermione thought.  
  
All of the sudden, Hermione found something surprising.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so its a little so, but I'm working on it, but hey its a pretty good cliffhanger hee hee. Any way read Confessions by Hermiones-Twin, my beta reader! Luv ya Syd  
  
Note from Hermiones-Twin~ it took FOREVER to get the stupid number things to work! We changed them like 5 times because we kept getting different answers! Lol for this story, "y" is a vowel, since it can technically be used either as a vowel or consonant! ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY! Lol bye! 


	2. What Am I Going To Do?

Chapter 2: What am I going to do???  
  
Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling wouldn't I be doing some other important stuff on Order of Phoenix?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Oh my gosh," Hermione whispered.  
  
She looked at her parchment, then her book, and then her parchment again.  
  
"It can't be," she told herself. "It just can't."  
  
She redid Ron's name and checked all of her Math. All of her calculations were correct. His numerology was a 1,7,3.  
  
"But it is true," Hermione told herself.  
  
Right in her book, under the 1 section, it told her that 1's are most compatible with people who have the character number 4. She looked at Ron's other numbers all of them told her that she was compatible with Ron.  
  
"Ron, of all people," she thought. "The one person I fuss and fight with the most, is supposed to be the right person for me?" She just stared in her book in shock. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"According to this card," Harry told Ron reading his tarot cards, "You' re going to stumble upon great riches. Lucky you. But this card says you're going to have horrible luck from now on. That doesn't make sense. I think we should go to our old method, making stuff up."  
  
"Harry, Harry, haven't you learned you shouldn't try? It's not like this stuff is real," Dean Thomas said. "Isn't that right, Ron?"  
  
"That's right, Harry," said Ron who was staring off in space.  
  
The three other boys exchanged glances.  
  
"That was Dean," Seamus told Ron. "What are you smoking?"  
  
"That's right, Harry" Ron said again.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked.  
  
"Maybe he's trying to make us look like prats," Seamus said.  
  
"We'll see if he's really doing. I know one this he can't resist answering to if he's in the right mind," Harry told the other boys.  
  
"The Chudley Cannons are the worst team in the league. They're never going to win another game again. Isn't that right, Ron?" Harry said loudly.  
  
"That's right, Harry," Ron said with a glazed look. Just then the bell rang, breaking Ron out of his trance.  
  
Harry ran out of the classroom to catch up with Ron. "Ron," Harry yelled, but Ron kept on walking. "RON!" he yelled louder. Ron turned around and stopped to let Harry catch up.  
  
"What was up with you today?" Harry asked out of breath form running.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron responded.  
  
"First of all you confused Dean and Seamus with me, and when I insulted the Chudley Cannons-"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Ron said grabbing Harry by the collar.  
  
Harry pulled Ron off himself, and finished, "-to see if you were mentally here, you told me I was right."  
  
"I was thinking," Ron responded shortly.  
  
"What was so important you missed quidditch? I seriously thought that was the love of your life!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Was the love of my life," Ron muttered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry," Ron began. "Have you ever thought you felt one way about a person then realized you felt another way?'  
  
Harry looked up in space, and then looked down as he seriously was going to answer yes, but then responded "No, not really, why?"  
  
"Well, I think I love..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said even quieter.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked again.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled so loud, students around him stopped and stared. Ron glanced at them and then back at Harry waiting for an explosion of angry yells, but to his surprise Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, of course, mate," Harry told Ron. "I've known since last year, and many other people have known well before that."  
  
"Wait, how did you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, last year when you were mad at me-" Harry began.  
  
Ron's ears turned red. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Fine. Fine. Anyway, I was all alone in the common room, because I really didn't want to go the library with Hermione. No offense, to her, I just didn't want magical phrases sprouting off me as I sleep. And Parvati and Lavender came down gossiping about who should pair up. Neville and Hannah came up, Dean and Padma, and then you and Hermione. At that point, I was going to use an excuse to get away from my potions homework, and decided to listen. They were talking about how they had you two paired up since second year, seeing how upset you were when Hermione was petrified. I mean we were both upset, but you were beside yourself. And then how much you fight. They said that you fight so much to cover up your feelings. I wasn't sure about this fighting thing after all it is Parvati and Lavender, but they were right about the second year, you were crazy with sadness."  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Tell her of course you bloody prat! If she doesn't realize that she loves you, too, she shouldn't be at the top of our class," Harry said loudly.  
  
"You really think I should?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yes!" Harry answered. "Tell her tonight, in the common room, I'll threaten anyone with a curse if they come down, I got pretty good last year."  
  
"Thanks, mate," Ron responded.  
  
By that time, they had reached the Great Hall for dinner. They spotted Hermione and waved. Her eyes widened, and got up to leave. She ran past the boys, but Harry put out his hand to stop her.  
  
"Where are you going Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh to- to- the library," Hermione stammered nervously.  
  
Harry arched his eyebrow. Hermione looked into his eyes trying to tell him to let her go. Harry got the message, after five years as friends they could communicate like that, and let her go.  
  
"Okay," Harry told Hermione. "See you in the common room later."  
  
"What was up with that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry lied.  
  
"Okay..." Ron said not believing him, but deciding to ask Hermione later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ At the library, Hermione was breathing hard from her narrow escape from dinner.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she thought.  
  
After thinking about her and Ron's numbers she realized Ron would be the perfect guy for her. He was nice, funny, and had a sense of loyalty that no one could match. She could balance out his tendency to procrastinate, and his irresponsibility, while he'd balance out how uptight and serious she was. She had been head over heels for Ron for three years and she hadn't known. Also, she had gotten her wish for more excitement in her life.  
  
The problem was, did Ron feel the same way? The Arithmancy made her realize what was obvious to everyone else for a few years, what would make Ron, if indeed he felt the same way. Even if she showed him the Arithmancy, he wouldn't believe it let alone understand it.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it anymore she just dropped her head on the library desk. "What am I going to do?" she told herself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Anyway there's the next chapter hope ya all like it!!! -Syd  
  
Note from HermionesTwin~ I may have missed a few mistakes, but I wanted to get this back to Syd, so I went kind of fast! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


End file.
